onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hands Up!
"Hands Up!" is the 16th opening for One Piece and the second opening of the second half of the series. Opening The opening begins with a blank screen before a sketch of Luffy is quickly drawn in, it expands further showcasing the other Straw Hats having a picnic. Soon color and tone are added in before the picture becomes fully animated. The camera pans into air above the Thousand Sunny as the title forms admist the blue sky. We then go to Nami putting her hair in a ponytail before she gets to work charting a map. Zoro working out with his weights. Usopp fishing off the side of the ship and pulling on the rod as he gets a bite. Chopper making medicine. Sanji cooking as usual. Franky trying on new clothes and going into his "Super" pose in front of a mirror. Robin watering some plants before turning to the screen and smiling. And Brook leaning against a wall while playing his violin doing a little spin in the middle of it. We then cut to Luffy who relaxing on the bow of the Sunny, flashing his usual grin. We then go to scenes of Punk Hazard as Luffy attacks some of Caesar's men with stretched punches then going into his Gomu Gomu no UFO mode to take out the rest. Zoro attacking a few of the men with sword slashes. Sanji in Diable Jambe mode doing likewise, running across the screen which transitions to Nami and Brook using Weather Tempo and Soul Solid attacks respectively. Robin lifting Usopp into the air with her "Cien Fleur: Wing" technique while Usopp fires some Pop Greens into the crowd below before the camera zooms in on his slingshot. Chopper in Monster Point knocking some of the men away before the camera rotates behind him to Iron Pirate Franky Shogun who fires a General Cannon. We go to quick shots of Kin'emon, the kidnapped children and Momonosuke in dragon form. Smoker, Tashigi and the G-5 men. A swirl of gas which forms into Caesar Clown, Monet, Vergo and finally Doflamingo who raises his head and adjusts his sunglasses. Cut to Smiley as it rises above Kin'emon, Brook, Sanji (in Nami's body) and Zoro as they look on from ground before it fires a part of itself into the air, then we get a frontal view of its face. Cut to Luffy and Nami (in Franky's body) in a blizzard area as a figure walks in front of and turns to them. The next shot a pan up of said person who turns out to be Trafalgar Law and a full shot of the former two looking at the latter who stands on a cliff before the screen whitens. We then cut to the a semi black screen save for the ocean at the bottom of the screen and a cropped shot of the Thousand Sunny on the right side as it sails through various weather. As it does, color silhouettes of the Straw Hats appear one by one on the upper left side. When all are present, Luffy stretches his arms around them in a big group hug before they all disappear and the blackness fades into the sky as the Sunny does a Coup de Burst and flies into the air. We then go the crew on the deck of the ship as they enjoy the scenery as Luffy runs in and joins them. We then get a few animated colorspreads: The Straw Hats admiring a lighted forest, the crew working on a lego structure. The crew sailing down rapids and fighting a few sharks and finally the crew have a little party in teacups above a city. We get a shot of Luffy looking into the horizon, a pan up front shot of him before he grins and pumps his first into the air. Before we cut a picture of the Straw Hats in various mob gangster style clothing in front of a brick wall sporting the colored "One Piece" behind them as the song comes to a close. Lyrics TV Size Version |} Trivia Site Navigation Category:One Piece Openings